to make him jelous
by Nabila Hana BTL
Summary: Kashima hanya ingin membuat kak Hori cemburu. #TAKABURC


to make him jealous

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Izumi Tsubaki

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

By

Starter : hiirei

Finisher : Nabila Hana BTL

* * *

.

.

.

Hubungan Kashima dengan kak Hori merupakan sesuatu yang sulit dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Mereka kakak-adik kelas, satu klub drama, bisa juga diberi hubungan ketua-anggota klub. (Namun sebenarnya kalimat tadi tidak terlalu penting, sih. Yang ingin dijabarkan di sini adalah hubungan yang melibatkan perasaan.)

Kalau dilihat dari Kashima, mungkin sudah jelas sekali si gadis itu suka dengan kakak kelasnya. Mengagumi. Bahkan seringkali mencoba memberikan sesuatu yang disukai kak Hori—walau dia selalu salah tangkap dan malah membuat pemuda itu marah.

Kak Hori sendiri ... entahlah. Bagaimana bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu juga menyukai Kashima jika ia tak segan menendang atau menyeret si Pangeran klub drama? Padahal tidak jarang juga pemuda ini menyatakan bahwa Kashima memiliki daya tarik di hal ini-itu.

Hari ini, Kashima memutuskan. Dia ingin membuat kak Hori cemburu. Cemburu hingga mengatakan jelas-jelas perasaan kakak kelasnya itu padanya.

Dia akan pacaran pura-pura dengan Mikoshiba di hadapan kak Hori—itu rencananya.

.

.

.

"Haah?!" pekik Mikoshiba. "Untuk apa aku pura-pura pacaran denganmu?!"

Kashima menghela napas, sudah tahu si pemuda merah itu akan memberi respon seperti ini. Namun siapa lagi yang bisa ia mintai tolong? Nozaki sudah tidak mungkin. Adik kelas dari klub basket—siapa namanya? Wakamatsu?—juga tidak mungkin. Lagipula, bukankah Mikoshiba ini temannya? Sahabatnya? Bukannya sahabat membantu di saat sulit?

"Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu, Mikoshiba," mohonnya sedikit memelas (yang tentu saja hanya sebuah akting yang dibuat-buat).

"..."

"Aku harus melakukan ini atau aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku," tambahnya.

"..."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau membantuku. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, aku bisa mencari cara lain untuk mengobati luka hatiku ini," tutupnya dengan nada yang nanar.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku mau membantumu!" sentak Mikoshiba kesal.

"Begitu, _dong_!" sambut Kashima yang langsung menghilangkan kesan frustrasinya.

"Ah, sial! Aku terjebak!" sesal Mikoshiba begitu menyadari semua kilauan putus asa dari sang pangeran hanyalah sebuah akting belaka.

Kashima tersenyum puas, kemudian menyeringai licik. Mikoshiba bergidik.

"Yosh! Tunggulah aku, kak Hori!" serunya mengebu-ngebu.

Sial. Mikoshiba benar-benar berharap tidak ada hal sinting terjadi di kemudian hari.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah dengar itu?! Mikoshiba berpacaran dengan Kashima!"

Sakura tersedak _yogurt_ strawberry yang berada di genggamannya. Apa tadi? Mikoshiba? Kashima? Pacaran? Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Itu tidak mungkin," gumannya yakin. Dia pasti salah dengar. Pasti. Iya. Salah dengar.

"Lihat itu! Mereka masuk gerbang dengan saling bergandengan tangan!"

"MINGGIR!" seru Sakura selagi menerobos gerombolan yang memenuhi jendela kelas. Semua penonton sesegera mungkin memberi ruang padanya, antara patuh dan syok.

Kembali pada Sakura. Dia menatap kedua sosok yang dibicarakan dengan teramat sangat kaget. "Tidak mungkin…. Mikorin…. Kashima…. Hiks…" tangisnya pilu. Dia tidak percaya pangeran sekolah akan berpacaran dengan maskot Mamiko yang begitu berharga bagi Suzuki.

Sialan kau, Sakura, kau salah fokus.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar," koreksinya cepat. Dia melihat keganjalan pada pemandangan itu. Iya, Kashima dan Mikoshiba memang sedang bergandengan tangan, tapi di dekat keduanya ada sosok lain, yaitu kak Hori, sang ketua klub drama. Dan itu sangat mengganjal bagi Sakura.

"Kenapa Kashima-kun malah asyik menatap kak Hori?" batinnya gagal paham.

"Selamat pagi, kak Hori," sapa Kashima tanpa beban sedikit pun. Dia menatap penuh harap pada kakak kelas yang menjadi tujuan utama dari aktingnya ini. _"Cemburulah, cemburulah, cemburulah!"_ batinnya melonjak-lonjak.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Ka-" ucapan kak Hori terpotong begitu melihat kedua tangan yang saling menaut di sana, "maaf, aku buru-buru. Sampai jumpa di klub!" lanjutnya cepat. Dia langsung melesat ke gedung utama, meninggalkan Kashima yang kehilangan kata-kata.

"Oi! Kashima! Oi!" panggil Mikoshiba sedikit berbisik.

Kashima langsung menatapnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apanya yang 'ada apa'?! Kenapa semua orang jadi seheboh ini?! Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu soal kita yang berpacaran atau semacamnya?" tanya Mikoshiba beruntun.

"Tidak, kok, aku malah berharap ini tidak tersebar ke mana-mana," bela Kashima jujur.

Mikoshiba menggerutu panjang. Sial. Dia tidak suka ini. semua mata tertuju pada mereka dan omongan mereka membahas mengenai hubungan keduanya. Sial. Mikoshiba kembali menyayangkan keputusannya semalam. Sial. Mikoshiba mengutuk batin kecilnya yang sulit mengingkari janji. Aaaakkkkhhh!

Kalau sudah begini, Mikoshiba harus memastikan rencana ini berhasil dan membuat kak Hori bersimpuh di hadapannya untuk memohon agar Kashima di kembalikan ke dalam dekapannya.

Apa ini? Kenapa ini malah menjadi operasi balas dendam?

.

.

.

"Oooh, begitu, ya," sahut Sakura dan Nozaki bersamaan. Kashima dan Mikoshiba mengangguk bersamaan.

Baiklah. Karena kehebohan yang terjadi tadi pagi, Sakura dan Nozaki memutuskan untuk meminta kejelasan dari keduanya. Hei, nama baik maskot dari kekasih Suzuki sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini!

Sialan kalian berdua, kalian salah fokus.

"Hm, menarik," ucap Nozaki sembari mangut-mangut serius. "Kurasa aku akan membantu kalian."

"Eh?! Kau serius, Nozaki?!" lonjak Kashima kaget yang dibalas anggukan mantab dari sang penawar.

"Tunggu dulu! Ini murni kebaikan hatimu atau kau punya rencana lain?" introgasi Mikoshiba curiga.

"Bicara apa kau, Mikoshiba, tentu saja aku melakukannya dengan tulus," sahut Nozaki tegas, "tapi kalau aku mendapat keuntungan secara tidak langsung, rasanya itu tidak masalah!"

"Urus pekerjaanmu sana!" sentak Mikoshiba kesal.

"Sudahlah, Mikorin, yang penting Nozaki-kun mau membantu. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah membuat kak Hori cemburu, kan?" tegur Sakura bijak.

"Ini bukan sekedar _hanya_ , Chiyo-chan," ucap Kashima. Wajahnya menunjukkan terror yang begitu kental.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mikoshiba penasaran.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan reaksinya tadi pagi?" tanya Kashima jelas dan dibalas anggukan dari ketiganya. "Tepat saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, aku mengirim surel pada kak Hori untuk memancingnya."

"Surel seperti apa?" tanya Nozaki cukup penasaran.

Kashima tanpa diminta langsung menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

 ** _To : kak Hori_**

 ** _From : Kashima_**

 ** _Subject : Toko yang bagus?_**

 _Kak Hori, apa kau tahu toko fashion lelaki yang bagus? Aku ingin ke sana_ _berdua_ _dengan Mikoshiba._

Kemudian Kashima menunjukkan balasan dari kak Hori.

 ** _To : Kashima_**

 ** _From : kak Hori_**

 ** _Subject : Coba saja toko XXH_**

 _Kebetulan sekali, cari beberapa referensi pakaian di sana untuk proyek drama slice of life kita bulan depan._

"….."

"Inilah yang disebut ujian," sergah Nozaki mencoba positif.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, jadi begini rencananya, aku dan Sakura akan mengajak kak Hori ke toko _artist_ untuk mencari beberapa barang," ucap Nozaki serius.

"Heh?! Kenapa kau bisa mengajak kak Hori pergi bersama?! Apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Kashima horror.

"Kashima, tenanglah, kita sedang mencoba membuat kak Hori cemburu, bukan kau," ketus Mikoshiba kesal.

"Tapi-"

"Kau ingin dia cemburu tidak? Kalau kau mau, kau harus mendengarkan Nozaki agar rencana ini sukses. Aku tidak sudi terus-terusan berakting sebagai pacarmu lebih dari seminggu."

"…."

"Lanjutkan, Nozaki," titah Mikoshiba.

Sial. Mikoshiba saat ini terlihat sangat berkharisma.

"Baiklah…, selanjutnya setelah keluar dari toko itu, kami akan mengajaknya makan ke café keluarga. Lalu kalian masuk dan kita bertemu seakan memang tidak berencana sama sekali. Di sana, tunjukkan keintiman kalian di hadapannya," jelas Nozaki tanpa putus.

"Apanya yang _keintiman_ , hah?!" keluh Mikoshiba cepat.

"Mikorin, turuti saja," ucap Sakura cepat. Menjadikan ucapan Mikoshiba sebelumnya sebagai bumerang. Mikoshiba diam seribu bahasa.

.

.

.

"Yosh, aku sudah membeli semua kebutuhanku," ucap kak Hori puas begitu keluar dari toko _artist_ ditemani Nozaki dan Sakura. "Tumben sekali kau mengajakku, Nozaki, kebetulan aku kehabisan bahan-bahan yang kuperlukan untuk latar dan aku memang butuh _refreshing_ karena beberapa hal."

"Itu bukan masalah, kak," sahut Nozaki, "bukan berarti aku melakukannya karena maksud lain."

"Hah?"

"Ah!" Sakura langsung menyahut. "Aku lelah. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke café itu?" tawarnya menunjuk café di seberang jalan.

"Hm," kak Hori menimbang-nimbang. Sakura berdoa agar setidaknya dewi fortuna sudi untuk membantu mereka kali ini. "Baiklah." Sahutan dari kak Hori cukup membuat Sakura tersenyum lega.

Mereka bertiga memasuki cafe itu, dan secara tiba-tiba, muncul Kashima dan Mikoshiba yang baru saja tiba.

"Y-yo, kak Hori, Sakura, Nozaki, kebetulan se- hosh- sekali kita bertemu, ya?" sapa Kashima tersenggal-senggal. Diam-diam dia menyeka kerinagt dari dahinya.

 _"Kenapa kalian berkeringat begitu?!"_ batin Sakura heran dengan keadaan keduanya yang terlihat kelelahan.

 _"Kami salah mengambil timing, jadi langsung berlari ke sini dari perempatan!"_ batin Mikoshiba seakan membalas pertanyaan Sakura.

Dan kelimanya duduk bersama. Setelah memesan minuman masing-masing, mereka malah terjebak dalam keheningan.

Sakura frustrasi. Sepertinya Kashima dan Mikoshiba terlalu gugup dan bingung untuk memulai rencana ini. Akh! Sial. Btin Sakura jadi ricuh sendiri.

"Sakura," panggil Nozaki, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sakura segera mendongak. "Ada apa, Nozaki-kun?" tanyanya.

"Ayo kita keluar, berdua," balas Nozaki.

"Be-be-ber-ber-berdua?!" pekik Sakura kaget.

"Iya, berdua," lanjut Nozaki..., diiringi kedipan mata 'tinggalkan-mereka-bertiga-agar-ceritanya-lebih-menarik'

Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang sempat berbunga tadi.

.

.

.

"Ja-jadi, Mikoshiba, bagaimana menurutmu soal kencan kita tadi?"tanya Kashima agak tergagap.

"O-oh, tadi menyenangkan. Kita berjalan di taman BERDUA, makan es krim BERDUA, mengelus kucing BERDUA, iya, cukup menyenangkan," balas Mikoshiba dengan penekanan pada kata BERDUA.

Kak Hori menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang tidak mengenakkan.

 _"Dia cemburu kan?! Dia cemburu, kan?! KAN?!"_ batin keduanya mencoba yakin.

Hening.

"Kau ini benar-benar berpacaran dengannya, Kashima?" tanya kak Hori tiba-tiba.

Mikoshiba tertegun. "Ya, itu terjadi se-"

"Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu," sahut kak Hori tajam.

Mikoshiba mingkem.

"Iya, aku berpacaran dengan Mikoshiba," jawab Kashima dengan nada meremehkan.

Kali ini Mikoshiba syok.

"Oh, jadi kau berpacaran," sahut kak Hori dengan nada yang makin berbahaya.

Lagi-lagi Mikoshiba dibuat bergeming olehnya.

Hening lagi.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Mikoshiba mencoba memberanikan diri.

Hening lagi.

"Apa kak Hori tidak cemburu?" sahut Kashima rendah.

Kak Hori terdiam sesaat. "Tidak," balasnya datar.

"Benar-benar tidak cemburu?" tanya Kashima lagi.

"Tidak," jawaban kak Hori tetap sama.

 _"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?!"_ batin Mikoshiba meringis. Kenapa Kashima malah bertanya terang-terangan, hah?! Kalau begitu rencananya jadi berantakan, kan?! Dan kenapa respon kak Hori begitu sangat menyebalkan?!

Sial. Seseorang tolong keluarkan Mikoshiba dari sini!

"Kalian berdua membuatku kesal!" sentaknya keras membuat seluruh pengunjung jadi terlonjak.

"Yang satunya ingin membuat cemburu dan yang satunya masa bodoh. Jangan merepotkan orang lain, sialan! Kalau memang saling suka, langsung saja katakan! Kashima!"

"Mi-Mikoshiba?"

"Diam! Aku muak!"

Dan dengan itu, Mikoshiba meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu cukup mengagetkan," ucap kak Hori masih syok dibalas anggukan dari Kashima.

"Aku tidak tahu Mikoshiba bisa semarah itu," balas Kashima masih tidak percaya.

"Jadi, apa maksud ucapannya tentang 'membuat cemburu', hm?" tanya kak Hori _to the point_.

Kashima mendengus. "Aku dan Mikoshiba tidak pacaran. Hanya itu," jawabnya seadanya.

"Benarkah? Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

"Tidak ada yang lain?"

Kashima terdiam sesaat. "Tidak ada," balasnya sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah..., aku akan coba percaya hal itu. Kau tidak berpacaran dengan Mikoshiba. Baiklah," sahut kak Hori terdengar acuh.

"..."

"Jadi, Kashima, bisakah kita kembali berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama? Hanya berdua seperti biasa?"

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
